


Late-Night Study Buddies

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Hermione has evening plans, but first she has to finish studying...Prompt: College AUPairing: Hermione Granger/Padma Patil





	Late-Night Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux!

“Hermione!” Ron shouted drunkenly into her Floo. “Come party with us!”

“Ron, it’s Wednesday.”

“Exactly! Hump day.”

She rolled her eyes. “Is Harry with you?”

“Yes!” That was good; Harry would keep Ron from getting into too much trouble. “He’s even been good enough to not suck face with my sister.” On the other hand, with Ginny there, all bets were off. “All the more reason you should come.”

“And Lavender?”

He would have reddened but for the green flames of the Floo. “Erm, also yes.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not jealous of your girlfriend. I just need to finish up some studying and change into something more presentable.” She gestured to her pajamas, perfectly frumpy flannels. She paused for a precisely calculated interval. “Oh, and can I bring a friend?”

“The more the merrier!” _Said Molly to Arthur_ , Hermione thought, and immediately regretted it. Ron, Ginny, and George were still excellent friends despite her breakup with Ron.

She smiled and waved goodbye. “See you in an hour, Ron.” Closing the Floo connection, she stood and peeled off her pajamas, revealing a form-fitting leather ensemble. “Sorry about that, Padma. But knowing Ron, he would have come over if I didn’t answer.”

“Not like I’m going anywhere,” her girlfriend replied, wriggling attractively in the restraints that bound her, spread-eagled, to the posts of their bed. “Right, ask me another one.”

“What are the three major magical properties of the number four?”

“The four winds, the four elements, and...four houses?”

Slap! The crop in Hermione’s hand finds its mark on the inside of Padma’s left thigh. “The four seasons, you know that.” Hermione’s eyes narrow as Padma moans with pleasure. “I know you know that. Have you been getting some of these wrong on purpose?”

“...Yes?” Another slap. “Yes, Mistress!”

“Better.” Hermione leans back on her heels to survey the situation--really, to give herself time to think. “Perhaps a better punishment would be ending our game a little early--I did just say we would meet some of our friends at the campus pub in an hour.” Padma does her best not to look crestfallen. “On the other hand,” Hermione draws the leather tip of the crop up through Padma’s folds, making her moan, “one should always have something to eat before going for a drink.”


End file.
